


Life Itself

by Savy160



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Baby Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Civilian Jason Todd, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, F/M, Family Feels, Hal Jordan is a good dad, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt Kyle Rayner, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is So Done, Jason Todd is a good brother, Kidnapping, M/M, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Hal Jordan, Whump, You Have Been Warned, creepy thomas wayne jr., no beta i die like my hopes and dreams, no capes AU, story is dark af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy160/pseuds/Savy160
Summary: In a world without heroes, Dick Grayson is just struggling through life while taking care of his little brother after the recent death of their father... or was it murder... or is Bruce even dead? Civilian AU.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Comments: 31
Kudos: 142





	1. Still Alive Beneath the Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> Civilian AU. Dick is 21 and Jason is 14.

# Life Itself

# Chapter 1: Still Alive Beneath the Rubble

_"That's enough tormenting him, Dick. Come along boys," Bruce smirked from where he stood watching Dick trap Jason in a headlock and ruffle his hair._

_Jason swatted his older brother away, who merely grinned in response. Alfred smiled at the three of them before disappearing into the plane. Jason trudged behind his father and brother before freezing in his tracks. His hands immediately flew to his pants pocket. He frantically looked in vain to find his pocketknife._

_Jason called, "Wait! I forgot something!"_

_Bruce and Dick turned to find Jason running back towards their car parked on the outside of the gate of the private airport. The billionaire sighed as he checked his watch. "We're going to be late."_

_Dick shrugged before replying, "I'll go get him. You can go on ahead and tell the pilot we're almost ready."_

_"Hurry, son," Bruce replied before heading for the ramp._

_Dick jogged over to where Jason frantically searched the backseat of the Rolls Royce. Dick appeared just as Jason shoved a blade into his pocket. Ever since Bruce had brought Jason home two years ago, the boy had always had the possession on him. Alfred had claimed that it gave the boy a piece of mind after having been on the streets for so long._

_"You know, you don't really have to depend on that dull knife anymore. Me, Bruce, and Alfred aren't going to let anything happen to you."_

_Jason rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. "Bruce said I could keep it so mind your own damn business."_

_"Language!" Dick snapped before ushering the younger boy back to the plane._

_They hadn't even made it to the ramp before their whole world went up in flames._

Twenty-one year old Richard John Grayson nearly woke up with a panic attack. First a nightmare and the fact that his little brother was missing from his twin bed on the other side of their small one-bedroom apartment. Throwing the covers off immediately, Dick quickly clambered off his bed. Heart attack avoided when he noticed his younger brother sitting on the fire escape.

The teen was sitting there with his knees pulled into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his sweat pants clad legs, and a lit cigarette between his fingertips. He took one last drag before flicking the cancer stick off the side of the railing.

Dick sighed heavily before picking his battles as he stepped out to join his brother. He'd have to tackle the cigarettes another day. It wasn't worth setting Jason off this early.

"Jay, you okay?" he asked before running a hand through Jason's curly dark hair.

Jason quickly batted the hand away before muttering, "Whatever."

Dick inwardly groaned before muttering, "You can tell me anything, Little Wing."

Jason merely rolled his eyes at Dick's comment before getting to his feet and heading back inside. The teenager dropped a couple of pieces of bread into a toaster before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Bruce and Alfred had only been dead a year. Jason had been in Dick's custody less than three months. Dick had literally fought tooth and nail just to get custody. He'd given everything to get his brother back but it wasn't enough for Jason.

Dick started the coffee pot before pouring a giant bowl of Captain Crunch. He flicked the tv on before clutching his spoon in anger. Thomas Wayne Jr. stood shaking hands with Lex Luthor as a reporter droned on about their newest business deal.

"Could've been us but you signed over our inheritance to that bastard," Jason bitterly replied coming up behind Dick.

Dick whirled around before hissing, "Don't! You don't know anything!"

Jason shrank back against the fury in Dick's eyes just as Dick said, "I'm sorry, Jay. I didn't mean-"

Jason just shook his head before grabbing his backpack and heading for the door. It slammed shut behind him as he went to catch the bus. Dick practically deflated as he glanced back at the tv and focused on the man, who looked so much like his deceased father.

_"This is the last will and testimony of Bruce Wayne witnessed by Alfred Thaddaeus Crane Pennyworth and Leslie Thompkins-" the lawyer began just as the door opened to reveal Thomas Wayne, Jr._

__

__

_"So sorry I'm late," the disgraced former billionaire voiced before locking eyes with Dick. "Hello, Richard."_

_Dick growled, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I've come to hear the last will and testimony of my beloved brother."_

_Jason scoffed, "Too late. We got everything," before looking at Dick and whispering, "Be right back. I need some air."_

_Thomas never took his eyes off his prey before ordering the lawyer, "Give me a moment with Richard, would you?"_

_"You need to leave," Dick hissed._

_Thomas merely raised an eyebrow before saying, "Is that any way to talk to me, Richard?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want you to sign over everything to me. Now."_

_"You're crazy. No damn way," Dick growled just as Thomas took a seat and pulled out his phone._

_"Then I guess there'll be room for one more in the family cemetery."_

_"If you think you can threaten me-"_

_Thomas threw his hand over his heart dramatically before exclaiming, "Not everything is about you, darling. I'd never hurt you… Jason is a different story however."_

_Thomas held up his phone to a live video of Jason smoking a cigarette right outside the law office. Dick's jaw dropped open as he noticed the red dot right over an oblivious Jason's heart._

_"You will sign over everything to me or he dies right now."_

_"You… you wouldn't-"_

_"We both know I will. I doubt you've forgotten what happened when you were eight."_

_Dick nodded slowly before whispering, "Don't hurt him please."_

_Thomas smiled before cupping the back of Dick's head, fingers gripping the boy's hair tightly. He roughly smashed his lips against Dick's. Teeth sank down hard into Dick's lower lip before a single tear slid down his cheek. Thomas pulled back before wiping the tear away._

_"Pull yourself together. Don't want that lawyer to think something is wrong now, do we?"_

Dick swiped at his eyes before flipping the television off and moving towards the closet to change. Last day as a Bludhaven Police Academy Cadet and last night as a bartender.


	2. Lean Back and Breathe

Chapter 2: Lean Back and Breathe  
Jason had barely made it through the second chapter of William Falkner's masterpiece, The Sound and the Fury, before Kyle Rayner plopped down onto the bus seat beside him shoving his paper copy of his learner's permit in Jason's face.

Kyle exclaimed, "Check it out, man! Hal took me yesterday! Look at it!"

Jason exhaled slowly before placing his bookmark in his book and shutting it slowly. Kyle rolled his eyes before chastising Jason by saying, "You and your old boring books. Dude, I promise you a learner's permit is way more amazing."

"It's not," Jason sighed before raising an eyebrow at the picture of Kyle that looked halfway between a smile and a sneeze.

"Yeah… they wouldn't redo the picture, but Hal thought it was hilarious and Mom said it looked cute. Besides, it's only for a year and I can officially drive with a parent, legal guardian, or licensed passenger twenty-one or older in the front passenger seat with the exception of hours between midnight and 9 a.m."

Jason had met Kyle the moment he'd moved in with Dick three months ago. Kyle lived with his mother and stepfather in the apartment right across from Dick and Jason. It was basically a forced friendship from the start. Hal and Maura were desperate to find someone Kyle's own age to befriend their son and Dick decided that a little social interaction never hurt anyone. After three months, Kyle wasn't nearly as annoying as Jason had first thought and Jason wasn't as much of an asshole as Kyle had thought.

"You still want help with your English assignment tonight?" Jason asked.

"Please and thank you. Your brother working late again tonight?"

"Always… Well, for the rest of this week at least. He's graduating from the Bludhaven Police Academy," Jason growled, venom dripping from every word.

"You really hate cops… You know, they're not all bad. One of my stepdad's friends is a cop and he's kind of an asshole but he's a good guy deep down. Why do you hate them so much?"

_Jason winced at the cigarette burn right on his collarbone. He never thought Eric would notice if he just took one but he was wrong. The thirteen year old winced as he gingerly poked at his bruised jaw from "talking back." The black eye was from taking an extra slice of bread to give to one of the younger kids, who'd bent sent to bed after crying over the recent death of her grandparents._

_It'd been eight months. He'd been bounced around ten foster homes in that span of time. With every new home, the abuse was worse. Bruce and Alfred were dead. Thomas controlled everything. The worst part was that Jason knew Dick wasn't coming._

_"Get down here!" Eric screamed._

_Jason flinched before quickly hurrying out of the bathroom. Eric was in the living room still dressed in his police uniform with the mountain of coke spread before him and his wife. Tonya, Pharrell, and Benjamin were already shivering in front of them. Jason took notice of the way Tonya trembled. He could see the guilt in her eyes as Eric asked which one of them had taken his wife's butterfly bracelet._

_Before any of the younger kids could even speak up Jason barked, "I did."_

_"Then where is it?" Eric asked as Jason shrugged, "I don't remember."_

_Eric nearly knocked over his cocaine mountain as he leapt up and grabbed Jason by his shirt collar. The teen narrowed his eyes before launching a glob of spit straight onto Eric's face. A fist slammed straight into Jason's lips splitting them in two. The three younger kids fled the room just as Eric dragged Jason over to the coat closet. The door locked behind him as he curled into himself. Completely alone in the darkness it was only then as he allowed himself to cry._

_Jason reached for the knife hidden away in his pocket. The only thing that kept him alive that day. There were days where he was grateful for the small knife. Other days, he just wished he'd never gone back for it._

_He tensed as he twisted the small blade between his fingers. It'd be so easy to just-_

_"No," Jason whispered to himself before putting the knife away._

_The teenager swiped at his eyes just as footsteps approached the closest. He forced himself to stop crying. Crying only made it worse and he wouldn't let Eric see him weak. He refused. He stared up in defiance as the door opened to reveal his older brother. Jason's jaw dropped open in shock as Dick fell to his knees. He could see a new social worker and a cop all staring at him surprise as Dick reached for him._

_"Oh my God, Jason. It's okay. I've got you now. It's okay. I'm here."_

_"Y-you came back," he sobbed._

_For the first time in eight months, he didn't have to hide his tears._

"Is he alright?"

"We should get the nurse."

"Should we call his parents?"

"Jason? Jason! Earth to Jason!"

Jason slowly blinked himself back to the present as he stared at Kyle, gripping his shoulders. The bus driver and a handful of teachers were staring at him in concern.

Jason shrugged Kyle off before mumbling, "I'm fine."

Kyle glanced at the concerned adults before looking back at Jason. "Do you want me to call your brother? I think you had a panic attack."

"No."

Meanwhile, Dick Grayson could barely contain his enthusiasm as he stood in the line of his soon to be fellow officers from the Police Academy.

The chief continued his speech from the podium as he announced, "You're in the wrong place if you want to make friends. And you have to love this job to do it right. God knows the pay's not enough. Just remember the eyes of the city are on you. And I know you'll all make me proud. Good luck getting placed in departments. You're all police officers now."  
It was official now. Time to make a difference. Time to actually save lives. Time to be someone Bruce would've been proud of.

"Officer Grayson?"

"Hm?" he grunted as a woman dressed in her uniform approached him.

He could tell she'd been on the force for a while judging by her stripes. She was fairly pretty too and unfortunately married by the ring on her finger.

"You've been assigned to me. I'm Amy Rohrbach. Be at my desk first thing tomorrow morning. We start then," she clipped before turning on her heel and walking away.

Dick watched her go with a raised eyebrow. "Okay then."

The second Dick walked through the door of his apartment, he found Jason playing a videogame with Kyle Rayner on the couch. The two teens barely acknowledged Dick as he walked in.

"Jay, Kyle, where'd the game come from?"

Kyle mumbled, "Mrs. Strightman's son, Wyatt is dealing pot again. She confiscated it and asked if we wanted it. I get it Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays. Jason gets it Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. We swap every other Sunday."

"Well, I'm glad you're sharing custody so well," Dick smirked before adding, "Did you get your homework done?"

"I have straight A's and a B in math. Yes, Dick, my homework is done," Jason huffed.

"That's good to hear. I just figured you were behind since you missed my ceremony today."

The videogame immediately stopped as Kyle glanced at his imaginary watch and exclaimed, "Oh look at that! I suddenly have to go anywhere but here… And, I'm sure Jay would've gone if it weren't the panic attack at school," before darting out the door just in time to miss the pillow thrown at his face.

Dick frowned before sitting down next to his little brother. Slipping an arm around his shoulders, Dick gently asked, "Jay, what happened?"

"It's nothing," he grumbled before shoving his older brother off and retreating to the bathroom.

Dick buried his head in his hands and inwardly screamed before getting up and moving into the bedroom to change into his black button down and slacks. The bar wasn't going to tend itself.

Lex Luthor took a seat in the VIP section of the Iceberg Lounge before dismissing Mercy Graves. Not even a minute had passed before Thomas Wayne Jr. took the chair across from him. A bottle of the finest champagne was placed before the two men just as Luthor shook his head.

"No champagne. We aren't celebrating this time. Just bring the finest red you have," Lex replied before dismissing the waiter.

Thomas settled back in his silk lined chair with a raised eyebrow, "And why not?"

Lex turned to admire the glacier in the center of the room filled with crystal, silk, and silver before answering Thomas' question. "There's a problem with Project Injustice… It seems your brother's codes aren't working."

Thomas drummed his fingers against the table in anger. "That's impossible. It-"

"Is. Not. Working."

Luthor accepted the wine that was placed in front of him just as Thomas waved the waiter away before growling, "Those codes have to work. Bruce-"

"Gave you the wrong codes… But, he may given someone the right ones."

"Richard will tell me what he knows," Thomas promised.

Lex argued, "And what makes you think he'll do anything you say?"

_Thomas approached Club Titan with eager anticipation. Gotham's newest exotic club where the twist was everyone had to wear a mask. The blue eyes behind the owl mask narrowed in on its prey in the center of the room sliding down the pole. God, he was beautiful. Completely naked with the exception of the underwear and the blue body paint leaving stripes down his body. Perfection._

_Thomas stopped beside the manager and whispered, "One hour with Nightwing in a private room."_

_"He doesn't do private rooms. I can get Flash or Arsenal or-"_

_Thomas took out a check and hissed, "The longer you wait, the more zeroes I take away."_

_Twenty minutes later, Thomas was seated in a comfortable room when Richard was brought before him. Even with the mask own, Dick recognized him immediately._

_Dick growled, "No way in Hell," before turning for the door._

_"Come now, Richard. Don't you want to know how Jason is doing?"_

_The boy froze as his grip on the doorknob tightened._

_"I've been told, you keep applying for custody. It's been eight months… Do you really think you can just waltz in there and become a guardian of a thirteen year old boy, whom you have no blood relation to? Be sensible now, Richard."_

_Dick closed his eyes behind the mask before turning pay around, "What do you want?"_

_Thomas dropped the envelope containing the pictures of a poor bloody, black and blue Jason. Dick bit down on his bottom lip hard as he studied each one. Thomas smiled behind his glass of brandy as he watched the boy in front of him grow more and more distraught._

_"It seems that every time poor Jason gets placed in a good foster home, someone makes a call and gets him transferred to a not so great home… Poor kid. If only there was someone who loved him and wanted to provide him a loving and caring home."_

_"You're sick," Dick hissed._

_"I'm quite aware… I know you've been trying so hard. Working so much. Investing in a shitty apartment. All of this could've been settled months ago if you would have just come to me. Your move now, Richard."_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"On your knees. Don't worry. I paid for the whole hour."_

Thomas smirked before snapping his fingers. Luthor's lips curled up in a dark smile as he recognized the one-eyed man approaching their table. Slade Wilson said nothing but simply stood there and awaited orders.

"I do believe it's time to pay my darling nephews a visit again."


	3. Talk the Stars Down from the Sky

Chapter 3: Talk the Stars Down from the Sky

Dick Grayson finished pouring a drink for his third customer of the night. He flashed the man a dazzling smile, who dropped a ten in the tip jar. That’d probably be the only thing he’d miss about working in Hogan’s Alley. The tips were great. 

The tips weren’t the only great things about the bar. 

Every head in the room turned towards the fiery red head that entered the room. Decked out in emeralds, knee-high boots, a fur coat, and a violet dress that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, the woman strolled over until she was seated right in front of Dick. Her eyes practically matched her jewelry. 

Fitting her with a dazzling smile, Dick asked, “What can I get you?”

Her sun kissed hand slid a credit card across the table as she ordered, “Martini dry and start a tab.”

“Name?” 

“Kori Anders.”

Dick nodded before moving off to fix her drink. He could feel her eyes on him every single second before he placed the glass down in front of her. Even then, she didn’t look away. 

“What’s your name?”

“Dick.”

Kori raised an eyebrow as Dick sighed, “It’s short for Richard.”

“I doubt there’s anything short about you.”

“Well, you wouldn’t be wrong… So, what brings you to Hogan’s Alley tonight?”

Kori swirled her drink before huffing, “Sometimes you just need to get away. My next photoshoot isn’t until next week and I just thought I’d spend some time with my family. But, my younger brother and my parents are always breathing down my back and I just couldn’t take it anymore. The last straw was my sister. She just… Well, we just don’t get along. So, I left and kept driving until I wound up here.”

“I understand… My dad and I used to argue a lot and now my brother and I… I don’t know. It’s been a rough year.” 

“What time do you get off?”

Meanwhile, Jason was having the time of his life going over Kyle’s English paper. Jason lay on the worn couch while Kyle was sprawled out on the carpet with his trusty sketchbook in hand. 

“No, your paper is all wrong. The lady knows what door the tiger is behind but she doesn’t want her man to end up with another woman and are you even listening?” Jason grumbled from his position on the shabby couch inside of Kyle’s apartment. 

Kyle looked up from his sketchbook and frowned. “Dude, you moved. I was almost finished.”

“You drawing me again?”

Winking at him, Kyle hummed, “You have a great jawline.”

Jason rolled his eyes before asking, “Can we get back to finishing homework now?”

Kyle huffed before getting up from his position of the carpet before joining Jason on the couch. He quickly finished the last few details of his drawing before flipping the book around. Jason looked up in amazement at the detailed image before muttering, “It’s really good.”

“Thank you… We’ve been friends for a really long time.”

Jason raised an eyebrow before replying, “It’s only been three months.”

Kyle moved his sketchbook to the side before scooting closer. He let out a shaky breath before saying, “What if I told you there’s a guy I like but I’m not sure if he likes me back?”

“I thought you liked girls?”

“I do but right now there’s a guy I like and I’m not sure how he’s going to take it.”

Jason swallowed before setting Kyle’s paper over to the side. Sliding over until their knees were touching, Jason mumbled, “I uh… I think you should tell him how you really feel.”

Emerald eyes met sapphire as Kyle leaned over and pressed his lips against Jason’s. Jason jerked back in response before mumbling, “I’m sorry. I just… I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Kyle nodded before clearing his throat and saying, “Right… Yeah. I just… I’m sorry too.”

Jason bit his lip at the sight of the disappointment on Kyle’s face. He couldn’t do it to Kyle. He took a shaky breath before whispering, “It’s not that I don’t like you… It’s just that I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I don’t understand. What are you talking about?” Kyle asked with confusion written on his face. 

The fourteen year old adverted his gaze before muttering, “Everything bad always happens to people care about. I’m poison. My mom, Bruce, Alfred… I couldn’t save them. And now Dick… He’s the only one that realized how lethal I am. But, he’s back and now he’s just gonna get shot or something and now you… I just can’t.” 

Kyle reached out and grasped Jason’s shoulders. Jason kept his eyes on the stained carpet as Kyle calmly stated, “Jay, none of that is your fault. It’s not. Those deaths were just accidents… Your brother is fine. He’s not going to leave you and neither am I.”

Jason opened his mouth to reply just as Kyle’s mom walked in from the bedroom. The two boys immediately separated as she smiled at them. Jason tried to advert his gaze from the scars lining the back of her hairless head. He tried not to glance at her withered body from all the cancer treatments that weren’t working. The doctors had given her six months. 

“Jason, are you staying for dinner? I was just going to order pizza. Hal should be here within the hour and-” Maura froze as her hands reached out to steady herself against the old chair beside the couch. 

“Mom?” Kyle asked before climbing to his feet. “Mom!” he screamed just as her eyes rolled back into her head. 

The door had barely closed before a pair of shoes, a fur coat and a pair of jeans formed a pathway towards the bed of the cheap motel. Kori’s back hit the bed just as the last button on Dick’s shirt was popped open. He eased her out of her dress before reaching for her boots. 

“I want them on,” she breathed before reaching for the waistband of his boxers.

Dick merely nodded before lowering his lips against her neck. Fingernails dug into his back as she moaned against his ear. He could feel himself beginning to harden just as his phone dinged. 

Dick glanced over his shoulder before Kori grabbed his jaw and regained control of his attention.

“It can wait.”

Jason glared down at his phone in anger. Dick should’ve gotten off twenty minutes ago.

“He’d better be dying,” Jason growled.

The anger immediately melted away when he glanced over at the distraught teen beside him. Jason bit his lip at the sight of the tears rolling down Kyle’s face. The two teenagers sat together in the hospital waiting for any news of Maura. Kyle’s ADHD kicked in as he began picking at his fingernails until they were bloody and torn. Jason reached over and took Kyle’s hand, threading their fingers together. 

Jason mumbled, “She’ll be okay.” 

Kyle didn’t respond. He just swiped at his eyes with his free hand. Jason released his hand the second he saw Kyle’s stepfather stroll into the waiting room wearing his jumpsuit. 

Jason mumbled an apology before getting up and heading for the door. Hal stopped him by saying, “Thank you for waiting with Kyle. I’m glad he has a friend like you.”

Jason nodded in response as the guilt of the fact that he had probably just killed the man’s wife by merely existing. Hal immediately checked to make sure that Jason wasn’t going to try and walk home alone at this hour of night. The boy lied by claiming his brother was coming to get him. Hal merely nodded before taking the previously occupied seat beside his stepson. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Jason could see Hal wrapping an arm around the boy and planting a kiss on top of his hair. Kyle buried his face against Hal’s collarbone before clutching onto his old leather jacket like a lifeline. 

It shouldn’t have hurt as bad as it did to watch that. But, he couldn’t help it. Sorrow mixed with anger as Jason stared at the two of them. It wasn’t fair in a way. Kyle had his mother his entire life. Jason had his for eight. Hal had been in Kyle’s life since he was four. Jason had only had Bruce in his life for three short years. It just wasn’t fair. 

A twinge of guilt pained Jason’s chest as he walked out of the hospital pulling his red hood up over his head. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Jason began his three mile walk home. He briefly considered calling his brother but decided against it. He lived on the streets of Gotham for two years; he could handle walking home alone. 

“Besides, it’s not like he cares enough to answer his damn phone. Maybe I won’t go home at all tonight. That’d show him.”

If only he would have noticed the one-eyed figure behind him.


	4. I Drown My Wounds in Iodine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Story is about to get way more intense, darker, and sicker.

Chapter 4: I Drown My Wounds in Iodine

Kori smiled down at Dick from where she sat straddled over his chest. Hands traveled up and down her thighs as he gently massaged her beautiful body. They were about ready for round two before Dick’s phone went off again. 

“Kori, can I please have my phone now?” Dick asked giving her his best puppy eyes. 

She merely bent down to kiss him before relenting. He frowned as he scrolled through the messages before gently nudging her off of him. Kori pouted just as Dick started to get dressed.

“I’m sorry I have to go. My brother’s waiting in the hospital. One of our neighbors has cancer and she collapsed.”

“That’s awful. I’m sorry… Do you want me to drive you? It’d be faster.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” 

The teenager trudged slowly back home with his hands in his pockets and his head tilted down low. The worn pair of converses nudged a cracked beer bottle down the sidewalk as he shuffled his way home. Longing for a cigarette, Jason started absentmindedly chewing on the drawstring of his red hoodie. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he could make out headlights in the distance. Jason ducked into the nearest alley as he waited for the patrol car to pass. Cops always brought him nothing but trouble even if his brother was now one of them. The cruiser moved on down the road as Jason crept out of the shadows. The boy froze as a scream came from somewhere deeper down the alley. Completely abandoning the safety of the lit street, Jason scurried along the shadows in the alley until he froze.

One of them held the woman on the ground while the second started digging through her purse. Tears streamed down her face as a gun dug into her chin. The man on top of her grinned before sliding his hand up under her skirt.

All bets of calling the cops and waiting for help to arrive ended the moment Jason rammed into her attacker. The man went down hard against the concrete. The woman quickly climbed to her feet before stumbling away from the scuffle. 

Jason got several good hits in before an arm around his chest yanked him off the wannabe rapist. Fueled by the need to protect the woman in distress, he'd completely forgotten about the second criminal. The teen barely stifled a gasp as he was slammed into the alley wall. This time, the gun was pressed under his chin. The other thug climbed to his feet and quickly retrieved his gun before firing a round straight into the woman’s back. 

“No!” Jason screamed before being roughly backhanded. 

“Shut up!”

A pool of scarlet slowly seeped out from beneath her. And then there two nasty faces leering down at the boy held against the wall. The smell of their rotting teeth were enough to make him want to vomit. But, it was the moonlight glinting off the silver blade that came to rest against his cheek was what really made him wish he’d of waited for Dick to take him home. With a gun under his chin, an arm crushing his chest, a wall against his back, and a knife to his cheek, Jason knew he was fucked. 

The monster of a man growled, “There ain’t no heroes in this city, kid,” before slicing the boy’s cheek open. 

Brains and blood splattered against Jason as a couple of shots rang out from nowhere. The next second a hand gripped his hoodie as it held him up against the damned wall. Jason stared into the single blue eye behind a mask in recognition.

“You know, that could’ve been you. Don’t make me regret my decision.”

_He just wanted to go home._

_Every couple of minutes, the eleven year old would strain against the zip ties keeping his limbs trapped against the old wooden chair before screaming into the knotted cloth that had been forced between his teeth before being tied tightly around his head. And then he’d grow tired before meeting the eyes of the eighteen year old across from him._

_Dick would try to mumble some sort of reassurance through his gag, which only seemed to make Jason angrier, which made him fight harder._

_A month. He’d only been Bruce Wayne’s newest charity case for exactly four weeks and just look where it’d gotten him. Bound and gagged in a windowless room with a spoiled brat, who hated his guts._

_Dick wasn’t exactly thrilled when he’d come home from his semester of his freshman year at Hudson University to find out that Bruce had replaced him. He literally leaves home for school and Bruce takes in a scrawny, feral thief. Jason was mouthy and spiteful and smoked and cussed and carried a freaking switchblade!_

_So maybe Dick had complained very loudly and acted a bit cruel towards the younger brother. But, who could blame him? The brat was stealing his father!_

_Bruce had made it to the extent of exactly two days before the billionaire couldn’t take it any longer. “Just give each other time. I’m sure the two of you will come to love each other as brothers soon… And if I catch either of you fighting again, I’ll let Alfred decide your punishments.”_

_No one ever dared to upset Alfred. So, the two had mutually decided to stay as far away from each other as possible. It seemed to be working until the day before when they were both abducted from gunpoint right in front of Bruce._

_Jason jumped just as the door to their tiny prison was thrown open. Dick didn’t even flinch as the masked man strode into the room. The man pulled the gag from Dick’s mouth before shoving a phone against his ear._

_"Tell Daddy you're fine. Say anything else and you die."_

_“Bruce, we’re okay. We-” Dick began before the phone was pulled away and the man ordered Dick to stay silent._

_Jason started to think of anything about what he could tell Bruce about their location. He had to give him a clue. He had to do something. Anything. All bravado faded away when the gag was removed and the phone was pressed against his ear._ Jason whimpered, “I wanna go home.” 

_He didn’t even get to hear Bruce’s response as the phone was pulled away and the man hissed, “You have twenty-four hours… I’ll even send you some incentive in a few minutes.”_

_The man left the room just as Dick whispered, “It’s okay, Jason. We’re going to be fine. Bruce’ll come. He always does.”_

_Jason merely nodded in response just as the man returned with a laptop and table, which he positioned right in front of Jason. He slid on a pair of brass knuckles as Dick looked frantically between Jason and the man._

_“Wait! Don’t hurt him! I’ll take it if you just leave him alone please! Please! He’s eleven for Christ’s sake! Just leave him alone! Just mmphh-” Dick pleaded before the rag was tied back over his mouth._

_Jason merely stared at Dick as if he was growing a second head. Did he really just defend a kid he hated? The world no longer made any sense. None whatsoever._

_All of the fire the kid had minutes before suddenly seemed to extinguish. The man replaced the gag without a fight. The camera came to life on the laptop before it was flipped over to face Dick’s direction. The fire slowly sparked itself back to life as Jason watched the man beating the hell out of his brother. Jason’s muffled protests fell on deaf ears as Dick grew bruised and bloodier. Jason’s breath hitched as the man stepped away and Dick’s head flopped onto his shoulder. A tiny trial of bloody saliva slowly splattered against the floor._

_For a second Jason thought Dick was beaten to death as the man crouched down in front of him. He hadn’t even realized he was crying until he suddenly felt the moisture sliding down his cheeks. Blinking the rest of the tears away, Jason took note that he could only see one blue eye looking back at him._

_“Calm the fuck down, brat. Pretty Boy isn’t dead,” he scoffed before roughly patting Jason’s cheek._

_The man moved away as he went to check his laptop. He was apparently pleased with the results as he moved to make a phone call._

“ _Wayne is on his way to sign your deal.”_

_The voice on the phone, that suspiciously sounded like Lex Luthor, replied, “Good. Kill his brats. He needs to be taught a lesson.”_

_“No. You paid me to hold them until Wayne cooperated.”_

_“Fine. How much more do you want me to deposit into your account?”_

_“Another five per kid… You do realize that as soon as I’m paid, you lose all your leverage over Wayne? I hope this is the only thing you’ll need from him.”_

_The voice on the other side of the phone went quiet before it sighed. “Don’t kill them.”_

_“Then I’ll need another five in my account not to,” the man replied before hanging up._

_Jason merely stared at the man in confusion as he looked over at Dick and hissed, “You know, that could’ve been you. Don’t make me regret my decision.”_

Dick ran his hand over the sleek and shiny interior of the Porsche. Once upon a time, he had one the day he turned fifteen until Bruce had upgraded him to an Aston Martin at eighteen. This is what it should’ve been; graduating with his degree, taking over the company, fancy cars, supermodels, a loving father and grandfather, a little brother that actually wanted to be around him… But, that life ended a year ago just like his time in the circus. 

“You okay?” Kori asked.

“Fine… Turn here.”

Kori pulled up next to the entrance to the emergency room as Dick unbuckled his seatbelt before looking over at her. He thanked her before she replied, “You’re welcome. Maybe tomorrow we could-”

“I can’t… But, Friday I’m free.”

She smiled as Dick exited her Porsche. He watched her drive away for a moment before entering the hospital. He quickly found Hal and Kyle sitting quietly together. A tiny bit of jealousy ate at his heart as he watched Hal give Kyle’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

Hal looked at him in surprise before saying, “Dick… Jason said you were taking him home two hours ago.”

Jason gripped the bathroom sink. He could see the blood and the little, pink, squishy pieces plastered against his face and hoodie. They were all dead because of him. Just like his mom, Bruce, Alfred, and now Kyle’s mom was next.

He slowly stripped out of his clothes before hiding them away under the bathroom sink. Sitting in the shower, he watched as little whirls of pink and red slowly swirled around him before vanishing down the drain. Jason didn’t move even as the water began to grow cold. 

It seemed that hours had passed before he finally found the strength to get up and turn the water off. Dick would be pissed at the high water bill but it’d be okay. Dick would get over it eventually.

The knife mark wasn’t as bad as he thought. He wouldn’t need stitches but there was no way he could hide it from Dick. Looking past the wound, Jason soon found another body in the mirror. 

“I cannot believe you walked home alone this time of night! What in the hell were you thinking! Something could have happened to you! Do you even care how worried I was! And why the hell are you standing there naked! Put some damn clothes on!” Dick shouted as Jason slowly turned around. 

Concern instantly replaced anger as Dick stepped forward. Eyes flickered between the gash on Jason’s cheek, his glossy eyes, and the shoes on the floor… Wait a second… Is that blood?

Dick grabbed the discarded towel on the floor before wrapping it around Jason. Dick recoiled slightly at the icy cold skin as his thumb gently ghosted over the wound on Jason’s cheek. 

“What happened, Jason? It’s alright. I’m not mad anymore… I’m sorry for yelling. You just scared me… Jay, talk to me please.” 

The boy murmured, “They’re all dead… It’s all my fault.” 

“Jason, look at me. You’re okay. You’re alright. I’ve got you, Little Wing,” Dick promised as he finished drying Jason off before leading him into their bedroom. 

Dick basically had to manhandle Jason into his pajamas. The boy barely even registered anything as Dick gripped his shoulders and stared at his blank expression. A blanket was draped over his shoulders as Dick set him down on the edge of his bed.

“You’re in shock… I’m taking you to the hospit-”

“No!” Jason shouted as he snapped back to reality. “I… I… I’m fine.”

“Jason, you-”

“Do you want them to take me away from you again!” Jason snapped. 

Dick swallowed before carefully asking him what happened. Jason merely shook his head before muttering something about falling down on his way home. 

“Tell me the truth, Jason.”

“I fell… and I thought about Kyle’s mom and my mom… And I was just there, okay. That’s it. That’s why I freaked out… I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Jason muttered before looking away. 

Dick exhaled slowly before nodding. “We’ll finish this conversation in the morning… Just go to bed.”

Dick waited on Jason to lie down before heading for the bathroom to change clothes and brush his teeth. He could shower in the morning. Jason was right where Dick had left him the only change was a stuffed elephant wedged under the boy’s arm. 

_Jason looked up as Dick entered his bedroom after gaining permission from knocking. They’d only been home less than three days and Jason was already plagued by nightmares. No one really blamed him. He was only eleven. He’d only been in the manor for a month Most importantly, he’d just lived through his first kidnapping._

_After every nightmare, Jason immediately rejected Bruce’s attempt at comfort. The boy was still a bit weary of the hulking man. He trusted Alfred a bit more but he didn’t want the old man in his room. And Dick just wasn’t sure what to do until he'd thought about the old days with his parents._

_Jason eyed Dick suspiciously as he slowly approached the bed with something behind his back. The boy tensed and immediately began calculating his escape route before Dick placed an old and sorry looking stuffed elephant on the bed. Jason’s eyes crossed in confusion._

_Dick cleared his throat before saying, “I was eight the first time I’d been kidnapped. I think I’d only been living here six months… After Bruce got me back, I think I slept with him for a straight month. He just made me feel safe… I, uh, I know you’re still haunted by it and it’s okay. I know you don’t trust us yet, so this is Zitka. I want you to have her.”_

_Before Jason could even protest that he didn’t need a stuffed animal, Dick continued, “My parents gave her to me because she reminded me of the real elephant from the circus. Before Bruce took me in, she used to protect me from nightmares… She’s magic you know… I just thought she could protect you too.”_

_“I… I’ll take good care of her,” Jason promised as Dick broke into a huge grin._

_The eighteen year old practically skipped his happy ass towards the door before Jason called, “Wait!”_

_“Yes, Little Wing?”_

_“Do I look like a freaking chicken to you?”_

_“More like a baby chick with ruffled feathers. Now, did you need something?”_

_“I just… Thank you for protecting me. No one’s ever done that for me before… I just… Why’d you do it?”_

_Dick smiled softly before replying, “That’s what big brothers do. No one messes with you but me, okay?”_

Dick’s face softened as he whispered, “I didn’t know you kept her.”

“I told you I would,” Jason huffed before rolling over to face the wall. 

Dick climbed into his bed and yawned, “G’night, little brother. I love you.”

Jason glanced over his shoulder and bit down on his lip and thought about the one-eyed man, who threatened to kill Dick if Jason said anything about what had happened in the alley. Practically strangling the elephant, Jason clutched it to his chest. 

For the love of God, he was fourteen. He didn’t need a stupid stuffed elephant to protect him. He needed… he needed his brother. Jason swallowed before throwing his blankets off. Dick sat up as he marched across the room and practically shoved Dick over before sliding beside him on the cramped twin bed. Dick had to wrap his arm around Jason to keep him from falling off the bed. 

“I keep seeing my mom dead on the floor and Bruce and Alfred and now I see Kyle’s mom… It won’t stop.”

“It’s okay, Jason… I see ghosts too.”

Thomas ran his hands down the boy’s thigh and received nothing. Not so much as even a flinch or a kick occurred. The man sighed. Another toy broken. 

“John? Jamie? Joshua? No, Joseph… No, you’re Jacob,” he confirmed.

There was no sign of recognition in the brunette’s brown eyes. There wasn’t even as so much as a shout as Thomas unbuckled the bright red rubber ball from the boy’s mouth and reached over to unlock the cuffs keeping him tethered to the bed. Disappoint flashed across Thomas’ face as he withdrew his fingertips from the boy’s neck. Damn. That was the third one this month. 

“I guess I got a little carried away again. Oh well. I’ll have to send Wilson to get me another… Or Cobblepot may have gotten a fresh stock in.”

Thomas stepped over the body before tutting, “A seventeen year old runaway… Honestly, I did him a favor. He never would have made it anyway. Broke so easy too. You all break so easy… All of you but Richard.”

Speaking of Richard, he'd have to call Wilson tomorrow to see how his darling nephews were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Story is about to get way more intense, darker, and sicker.


	5. This Silence is Killing Me

Chapter 5: This Silence is Killing Me  
Jason awoke to the sound of Dick snoring literally right into his ear. The teen huffed before moving to elbow his brother right in the ribs. He froze when yesterday’s horrible memory flashed in his mind. 

Jason thought, “The second I wake him up, he’s going to want to talk… What am I going to say? Long story short, I saved a girl only for her to die and then brains and blood everywhere, a one-eyed man, and him threatening to slit your throat if I say anything.”

The teen carefully detached himself from Dick’s octopus like grip before tiptoeing over to the dresser. Grabbing a pair of jeans, a ratty Slipknot t-shirt, and some mismatched socks, Jason quietly slipped into the bathroom. 

Opening the door to the cabinet beneath the sink, Jason grimaced at the putrid scent of his bloody clothes. He’d have to wash them the second he got home from school. Putting aside the thought of the gruesome murders, he reached into the pockets only to have his jaw drop.

The pocketknife was gone. 

Richard John Grayson was not a happy camper after waking up two hours late. His alarm had been disabled and the assumed alarm tampering criminal had slipped out unnoticed. Dick put getting ready into overdrive. He even had to skip his beloved cereal as he literally missed the bus and had to physically run the six blocks to the station. 

If he wasn’t in such good shape, he would’ve been heaving as he came to a stop in front of his superior officer/partner. Amy Rohrbach looked him over with a raised eyebrow as he panted before her.

“Officer Grayson, you’re an hour and a half late. You are not off to a good start.”

“I’m sorry, Sergeant. It won’t happen again.”

She growled, “We’ll see. Let’s go, rookie. We’ve got patrol duty on your first day.”

Dick nodded as he followed her out to the patrol car. They spent the first hour in painstaking silence before the radio crackled to life. Dick found himself relieved that they’d have something to do before the code was stated. Homicide. 

The cruiser parked on the side of the street as Amy led the way over to the alley. Three victims all from bullet wounds. The woman had been sloppily shot in the back and the men both had a bullet to the brain almost perfectly executed.

Dick looked up at the rooftop before glancing back at the bloodstained alley wall. Something wasn’t right. The splatter pattern was off, which means there was a fourth person. Someone had to have shot the men from behind… Two bodies were missing.

“Looks like a drug deal gone wrong. There’s nothing we can do. We’ll rope it off and get forensics in here to clean up,” Amy sighed.

“What about the two people missing?”

“What makes you think there were two?”

“For starters, those men were executed. It had to have been a sniper from over there on that roof. It’s the only vantage point. And there was a witness by that wall. Look at the blood splatter pattern-” Dick suddenly broke off as he noticed a switchblade beside one of the bodies.

No way. It couldn’t be. There was no way in Hell… But, the cut on his cheek, the empty eyes, the blood on his sneakers, the fact that he was too afraid to sleep alone… Jason?

“Good theory. You seem to like forensics.”

“My dad was once accused of murder. He hired this scientist and I used to be really good friends with his son… I thought it was kind of interesting,” Dick mumbled, eyes never leaving the knife.

_Dick's eyes watered as he stared at the door at the end of the hall. Fingertips brushed themselves over the doorknob before he finally found the courage to push the door open. His heart practically shattered when he found the room empty._

_“This is supposed to be a bad dream.”_

_Closing his eyes, he stared at the deserted bed in longing. He’d wanted nothing more than to find Bruce in the room getting ready for the night. It’d been years since he’d crawled into Bruce’s bed after a terrifying nightmare just wanting comfort from his newfound father. A sob caught in his throat. Bruce and Alfred. It’d only been a few hours since they’d watch the plane explode killing everyone inside. Dick could feel the heat from the flames as he and Jason and been knocked backwards obtaining only a few minor scrapes and burns. He physically had to hold Jason back from running into the flames as if he could save them._

_"Dick?”_

_Dick suddenly found himself sitting in the middle of Bruce’s bed clutching the man’s pillow breathing in his scent. His little brother stood by the door with his hand on the light switch having just flicked them on._

_“What are you doing?” Jason asked quietly._

_Dick put the pillow down before giving Jason a small smile. “Nothing… I was just… nothing. What are you doing up, Little Wing?”_

_“Did you honestly think I’d sleep?” the thirteen year old asked._  
_Dick shook his head as Jason joined him on the bed. Dick reclined back against the headboard with Jason in his lap. The boy made no move to object when Dick wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close._

_“Do you… do you think they suffered?” Jason whispered._

_Jason could feel Dick tense as the older man lied, “No.”_

_They sat like that for what felt like hours before Jason asked, “What’s going to happen to us?”_

_“We’ll be okay… I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise, Jay.”_

__

__

__Amy nodded before turning to grab the role of caution tape. With a sickening feeling, Dick glanced over his shoulder before pocketing the knife._ _

__Jason slammed the door to his locker shut as he looked over to see Kyle walking towards him. Adjusting the books in his arms, Jason hurried over to check on Kyle._ _

__“Are you okay? How’s your mom? I texted you but you didn’t answer.”_ _

__“Sorry, I was just distracted… She’s stable… Hal brought me by to get my assignments for the next couple of days. I want to spend some time with my mom.”_ _

__Jason nodded before Kyle reached out to tilt his chin up. Jason swallowed as emerald eyes zoomed in on the cut. Jason gently removed Kyle’s grip before clutching the books against his chest._ _

__“I’m glad she’s okay… I gotta go to English. I’ll text you later okay,” Jason muttered before trying to push past him._ _

__Kyle gripped his elbow before asking, “What happened to your face?”_ _

__Shrugging the hand off, Jason muttered, “I fell.”_ _

__“You… fell?”_ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__“Did Dick-”_ _

__Jason turned around sharply before hissing, “He would never.”_ _

__Kyle merely nodded before muttering, “Sorry.”_ _

__Jason barely made it five steps before his books were knocked from his arms. He glared up at Nelsen Aimes, the school bully, smiling cockily at him._ _

__“Hey!” Kyle called out as he reached Jason’s side. “You’d better pick those up and apologize.”_ _

__“What are you Rayner? His boyfriend now?” Nelsen sneered._ _

__“If he wants me to be,” Kyle hissed back._ _

__Jason felt his cheeks turn red. Pushing his feelings aside temporarily, Jason growled, “What do you want Nelsen?”_ _

__“You are going to write my English paper.”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__Nelsen’s eyes lit up in delight as he held up a picture of Dick as Nightwing. “Then I guess I’ll make sure everyone sees your stripper brother. I guess Wayne taught you the same moves before he blew up.”_ _

__Jason’s hand curled into a fist._ _

__Amy’s eyes couldn’t help but glance over at the rookie sitting in the passenger seat beside her. It was like she knew him from somewhere but where? Kid wasn’t even from Bludhaven. Richard John Grayson. God, that name?_ _

__Amy couldn’t take it any longer and blurted out, “You look familiar.”_ _

__Dick smiled before replying, “I get that a lot.”_ _

__The conversation was short by the incoming call from Dick’s cellphone._ _

__“And strike two. Using your personal cell while on duty is not a good start to a good first impression with me.”_ _

__Dick frowned before muttering, “Sorry. Gotta take this.”_ _

__She raised an eyebrow at the suddenly distraught kid beside her. “Is he okay? What happened? Look, he’s a good kid just going through a bad time right now. I just… Yes, I understand. I’ll be there soon.”_ _

__“Everything okay there, Rookie?”_ _

__“No,” he sighed before shaking his head. “Can we please make a quick stop by Bludhaven High School?”_ _

__Judging the confused expression on Amy’s face, Dick explained, “I’m sorry. My brother got in a fight. I’ve got to pick him up.”_ _

__“Look Grayson. I get it. I have two kids of my own but this is something your parents need to handle.”_ _

__Dick shook his head before muttering, “It’s just the two of us.”_ _

__Amy’s throat clenched as she whispered, “I’m sorry.”_ _

__The rest of the ride continued on in silence until Amy pulled into a parking spot in front of the school. Dick promised he’d be back soon before disappearing into the school. Jason sat scowling in a chair in front of the principal. A blonde boy with an icepack over his eye sat teary-eyed in the other chair, with a woman beside him staring daggers down at Jason. Dick plopped down into the empty chair and looked his brother over. Jason remained unharmed other than the wound from yesterday.__

____

__

__“What happened? Dick asked._ _

__“He attacked my son!” the woman snarled._ _

__Dick softly asked, “Did you hit him first?”_ _

__Jason merely shrugged as Dick sighed. “You’re grounded.”_ _

__Jason eyes widened before he yelled, “You can’t ground me! You’re not my dad!”_ _

__“No, but I’m your legal guardian and now is not the time for this conversation,” Dick hissed before looking at the principle._ _

__“Your brother refuses to talk to us, Mr. Grayson… Nelson claims Jason attacked him unprovoked.”_ _

__Mrs. Aimes squealed, “I want him expelled!”_ _

__Everyone ignored her as Dick asked, “Why did you hit him?”_ _

__Jason shrugged before muttering, “Because I can.”_ _

__Amy drummed her fingers against the steering wheel of the car before muttering, “Where do I know this kid from?”_ _

__Nearly thirty minutes had passed before Dick reemerged followed by a scowling teenager. Amy had to smirk when she saw the sullen teen trudging behind his older brother. The boy had his arms crossed and carried himself in such a way that each step towards the patrol car was practically in defiance. She took note of his dark blue eyes and wavey, dark hair. She especially took note of his swollen left cheek with what appeared to have been made by a knife?_ _

__The boy’s anger was practically matched by the adult sliding into the passenger seat, who slammed the door none to gently. The teen slammed the door even harder as he slid into the backseat. For a tense moment no one said anything until Amy teased, “Rough day, kid?”_ _

__Dick sighed. “Amy, this is my little brother, Jason. Jay, this is my partner Amy Rohrbach.”_ _

__Amy shot a smile into the rear-view mirror just as the teenager looked away. “Nice to meet you, Jason.”_ _

__Jason mumbled, “Pig,” under his breath so low that Amy had to strain her ears just to catch the slur._ _

__Dick apparently heard it as well as he whirled around in his seat and fixed the boy with the darkest glare she’d ever seen. “Apologize. Now,” he snarled._ _

__“Make me, Dickface.”_ _

__Amy was suddenly thankful for the divider between the two of them. “Alright, boys. That’s enough. Let’s just make it back to the station without saying anything else before you both say something you regret.”_ _

__The rest of the trip was in silence. The second they pulled into BPD, Dick had snatched Jason out of the car before Amy even had time to react. She quickly recovered as she followed behind her new partner, who proceeded to drag his brother into the building and straight into an empty interrogation room. Amy winced when she saw Grayson shove Jason into the cold metal chair and immediately began yelling at him. The worst part was that he hadn’t even thought to cut off the speaker. Thankfully, she was the only one who could hear their every word._ _

__“What the hell is your problem, Jason!”_ _

__“My problem? How about how you took their side? You didn’t even listen to me! You don’t even care about me!”_ _

__Dick slammed his hand down on the desk before yelling, “That is such bullshit and you know it! I have done everything for you!”_ _

__Jason launched himself out of the chair before yelling, “You left me to get bounced around he system for ten months! You left me! You lost all of Bruce’s money! You don’t care! And now you’re a cop! Cops don’t do anything accept abuse innocent people!”_ _

__Dick’s face flushed red with anger as he practically growled, “Let’s get a few things straight. None of that is true and you know it. I did everything to get you back. Everything. And as far as being a cop goes, yes there are certain cops that hurt innocent people. But the majority of cops are not like that. Some of us want to help people. Some of us want to make a difference, okay? I just want to help people and right now… right now, I just want to help you.”_ _

__“I don’t believe you,” Jason hissed before shoving his brother out of the way._ _

__Dick caught his wrist before the teen could flee and stated, “What is going on? I’m trying to help you. Talk to me please.”_ _

__Jason squared up like a caged animal before screaming, “Let me go!”_ _

__Dick closed his eyes as he released his grip. Jason immediately bolted from the room and out the door of the BPD. Dick didn’t go after him._ _

__Thomas couldn’t seem to focus as he sat there in the meeting with Luthor, Cobblepot, Falcone, Thorne, Sionis, Queen, and Kord. Who could really blame him when he was seated right across from Kord’s newest assistant?_ _

__Eighteen and already the personal assistant to a billionaire, how fetching. Thomas drank in the sight of the tanned skin, black hair, brown eyes, and hint of facial hair. Such a pretty sight. The things he could do to the boy if only he wasn’t wedged protectively between Kord and Queen; the only two men in the room that wouldn’t think twice about pulling the kid from harm’s way._ _

__Kord suddenly interrupted Luthor’s presentation by saying, “Jaime, would you mind running downstairs and asking Boo- er Michael to make the three of us dinner reservations?”_ _

__“Yes, Mr. Kord,” the kid muttered before quickly excusing himself much to Thomas’ displeasure._ _

__Kord had some of the best security detail around him. It made it impossible to get to his assistants without attracting unwanted attention. Usually he had girls interning but it was a rare feature to get a delicious treat every now and then like Jaime._ _

__The door closed behind Jaime as Ted turned to glare at Thomas. He hissed, “What the fuck is your problem?”_ _

__“Why Theodore, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Thomas innocently purred._ _

__“Gentlemen! Let’s presume,” Lex growled in warning._ _

__The warning went unheard as Oliver jabbed his finger towards Thomas before hissing, “You were practically raping the kid with your damn eyes.”_ _

__“Why, I was doing no such thing, Oliver. I was merely admiring how intelligent Jaime must be in order to obtain a spot by Kord’s side considering his poor upbringing. I can only imagine how nice it would be to have a charming little protégé like Jaime… You must wonder the same thing. How is Roy by the way? I hear from the tabloids that he’s back in rehab. Was it the heroin or alcohol this time?”_ _

__Ted had to physically restrain Oliver as the blonde nearly leapt across the conference table. Thomas merely grinned at their angry expressions and Oliver’s stream of explicative language spewing from his mouth._ _

__Luthor roared, “That is enough!”_ _

__Roman smirked before joining in on the conversation, “I agree, Lex. The two of you are behaving terribly. Oliver, everyone knows how much of a fuckup your charity case is. It’s no wonder you beat the shit out of him in public the first time he took a shot. Come now, Kord. You can’t really blame Thomas, can you? Do you and your boytoy husband fuck your wetback at the same time?”_ _

__The conference table practically rocked as Oliver and Ted shot up completely red faced from fury. Bodyguards finally interfered as they loomed around their masters and waited for orders._ _

__“Jaime is like a son to me. And you will not talk that way about him or my husband ever again, Sionis,” he hissed before turning his attention to Thomas. “If you as so much as look at Jaime again, I’ll make sure it’s the last thing you do.”_ _

__Thomas merely raised an eyebrow at Ted as he continued, “With the exception of Queen Industries, Kord Enterprises will not be partnering with any of you again.”_ _

__Oliver stood up the moment the door slammed shut behind Ted and hissed, “Queen Industries is out also. And if you even mention Roy again, I’ll be beating the shit out of you next.”_ _

__And then there were six in the conference room of Lex Corp. Lex narrowed his eyes at Thomas but continued the presentation, nonetheless. Thomas redirected his attention to the window where he could see Kord standing there with his flawless, former NFL trophy husband, and adorable apprentice waiting on their car to be brought around. Queen was there too._ _

__Ted might have been a little difficult to get to, but Oliver was fair game with his estranged ward. It’d been a while since he’d had a redhead in his bed. Perhaps he’d send someone to collect the brat the second he stepped out of rehab. That’d show Queen. Think of all the fun he could have before leaving his rebellious brat dead on Oliver’s doorstep with needle marks in his arm._ _

__Of course, Ted had to have at least one tiny flaw in his security. No one was perfect. He could practically see the little brat tied down and-_ _

__Thomas was brought back to reality as Lex dismissed everyone. He waited until everyone had left before hissing, “I know what you’re thinking. Stop. You’ll have to forget about it.”_ _

__“Forget about what?” Thomas asked innocently._ _

__“Going after Kord and Queen. Don’t forget that you’re still a suspect from the explosion that-”_ _

__“We’re not going to get caught, Lexie,” Thomas purred before helping himself to some of Lex’s brandy. “I’m not stupid. I’ll just stick to the boys I buy from Roman and Oswald or the ones that no one will ever miss.”_ _

__Luthor snatched the glass of brandy away from Thomas before hissing, “We need those codes.”_ _

__“I’m working on it.”_ _

__“Then work faster and get out. You’ve just cost us millions by having Kord and Queen back out.”_ _

__Thomas rolled his eyes. “They’d have never of gone through with it anyway.”_ _


	6. A Wretched Soul in a Sea of Trouble

Chapter 6: A Wretched Soul in a Sea of Trouble

Dick watched in anguish as Jason sprinted from the station. Why was this so hard? He quickly pulled himself together as Amy entered the interrogation room. Replacing his frown with his best smile, Dick joked, “Kids, huh?”

“Yeah… I need to finish up some paperwork. Take the evidence from this morning’s homicide on my desk and file it, okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Dick did as he was told. Entering the evidence room filled with cabinets and shelves, he could practically feel Jason’s knife in his pocket growing heavy and heavier. He had to squat down on the floor to fit it into the shelf. The second he got home, Jason was going to tell him everything whether he wanted to or not. Pushing the guilt away, he began cataloging the data just as the door to evidence opened. 

Dick went unnoticed from his position on the ground where he was squatting as three officers stopped in front the rack containing drugs. Peering through a tiny opening in the shelf in front of him, Dick watched as the three of them unlocked the case before pocketing a few pouches of heroin. 

Jason didn’t stop running until he was standing in front of Kyle’s door. The teen swallowed before knocking. A few moments later, the door was swung open by Kyle, who held a finger up to his lips before letting Jason in. 

Maura lay sleeping on the couch with a heavy blanket draped over her. Jason frowned at her half sunken face and thin frame beneath the blanket before following Kyle to his small bedroom. 

Practically every inch of the walls was covered with Kyle’s drawings. Shelves held up his action figure collections. DVD’s featuring anime, Star Trek, and Star Wars were haphazardly stacked beside the old TV. Jason glanced over at the desk containing even more sketches and the occasional homework scrap. Kyle pushed the pile of clothes off his bed before smoothing out his unmade bed to the best of his abilities. 

Jason sat down next to him on the Pokémon themed comforter and slowly began tracing the Pikachus before mumbling, “How’s your mom?”

“Tired… What happened at school? I tried to tell the principal what happened. I wanted to stay but Hal had to go back to work and I needed to stay with Mom… You okay?”

“Got suspended for the next two days.”

“What about Nelson? He deserved what he got.”

Jason merely shrugged before muttering, “Dick and I fought again today.”

“You’re always fighting… You know, you don’t have to live with him if he’s-” Kyle softly began before Jason narrowed his eyes.

Harshly, Jason growled, “I’ve told you. Dick isn’t like that. He just… he just acts like he’s my dad.”

“Look, I’m on your side but he does kind of have custody of you.”

Jason glanced over at the pictures on Kyle’s nightstand. Hal was standing there in his flight suit with a toddler Kyle sitting on his shoulders and a plane behind them. Another was the three of them all holding hands and smiling. 

Kyle followed Jason’s gaze before muttering, “Hal and my mom started dating when I was three. They got married when I was four. When I turned five, Hal adopted me… He asked me if I wanted to take his last name like my mom had and I told him no. I told him that I didn’t want it because my real dad was going to come back and then Mom and I weren’t going to need him anymore. I never realized how much I hurt him… I basically spent twelve years waiting for a fairytale to show up. It wasn’t until I was fourteen when Mom finally told me the truth about my biological father. They literally dated for a couple of weeks before they got married and my mom found out she was pregnant. Turns out, he was Mexican and looking for a green card. They were literally married for three weeks before he was arrested for rape, assault, battery, murder, and theft. He looks just like me. That’s all I know about him.”

“Kyle,” Jason began before breaking off. How do you respond to that?

“I chose to keep his name. I spent so many years waiting for him to come back and want me, when I’ve had Hal this entire time.”

Jason laid his hand on Kyle’s knee before mumbling, “You were five.”

“And you’re fourteen. No offense, but your dad is dead… You still have your brother.” 

_“I can’t stand him!” Jason exclaimed as he furiously stirred the cookie dough in the bowl before him._

_Alfred merely raised and eyebrow before carefully removing the bowl from Jason’s wrath. The old man began shaping the dough until they were in the perfect form for cookies while Jason continued his rant._

_“He’s spoiled and arrogant and he’s a dick!”_

_Alfred stopped immediately before his eyes narrowed in on the swear jar in the corner of the kitchen. Jason huffed before muttering a curse under his breath before dropping two dollars in. Hopping back onto the barstool, Jason took the spoon that was offered to him. His anger deflated slightly as he began licking the cookie dough off._

_“It’s such a pity you two feel so strongly about each other in that manner.”_

_The eleven year old frowned before asking, “What do you mean?”_

_“One day, you two might only have each other.”_

_Jason looked downright horrified before asking, “Are you gonna die!”_

_“We all do, Master Jason. Death is unescapable after all, my dear boy. I am an old man and Master Bruce is well older than you and Master Richard. One day, when we are both gone, your brother may be the only one you have left.”_

_“He’s not my brother,” Jason grumbled before crossing his arms._

_“Perhaps you feel that way now, but I’m sure you’ll change your mind. Get to know him.”_

_“He hates me.”_

_“Hatred and jealously are two different features.”_

_Jason’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Jealous? Of me? No way! He’s fu- er, freaking perfect! He’s such a brat born with a golden spoon in his mouth.”_

_“That’s a bit far from the truth, Master Richard has only been with us for ten years. He was born in the circus.”_

_"What?” Jason asked in confusion._

_Alfred slid the tray of cookies into the oven before replying, “You would’ve only been a baby at the time but his tragedy was on the cover of every paper… Perhaps, you shouldn’t be so quick to judge until you know the whole story.”_

“Jason?”

“I just miss them.”

“It’s okay,” Kyle replied before wrapping an arm around Jason’s shoulders. 

Dick nodded before replying, “Yes, sir. I know what I saw.”

Captain Monroe sighed. “Blake, Roddings, and Caffery are three of my best officers on the force. But, we’ve had drugs go missing from evidence lockup before. I’ll look into this. 

You’re dismissed Officer Grayson… And do not be late when you come in tomorrow.”

Dick nodded before taking his leave. He bumped into Amy on his way out.

“I thought you’d left for the day already, Rookie,” she stated. 

“I just needed to speak to the captain for a moment. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight,” Dick replied before moving past her.

“Grayson, anything you want to tell me?” she called after him. 

He looked over his shoulder before shaking his head. “Goodbye, Lieutenant.”

Amy watched him leave before grabbing Monroe’s doorknob. Her hand hesitated momentarily before she sighed. She’d give him one more day to come clean.

Jason wasn’t exactly sure how it’d started but the next thing he knew was he had Kyle’s shirt off. Jason’s sneakers were tossed onto the floor before his jeans joined them. His shirt and Kyle’s shorts were the next to go. Lips pressed together in a sloppy kiss before Jason pulled back. Neither of them really knew what to do next. 

Jason muttered, “I… um… this is kind of happening fast.”

“Yeah… I’ve never-”Kyle began before breaking off as a knock sounded against his door.

Both boys paled as Hal called, “Kid, can I come in? I need to talk to you.”

“Y-yeah. Just give me a second,” Kyle called out.

Two seconds later, Jason was hiding in Kyle’s overcrowded closest while Kyle scrambled to pull a shirt and his loosest shorts on. Jason barely dared to breathe as Hal walked in to catch Kyle trying to hide his erection beneath his comforter.

Peering through the tiny opening in the closest, Jason caught the red tint to Kyle’s cheeks as Hal walked over and sat down next to him. 

“Seeing as how we’ve talked about puberty before, I’m going to ignore that,” Hal stated making Kyle’s blush deepen. 

The teenager asked, quickly wanting to change the subject, “What are you doing home so early?”

“My boss is giving me the next few days off… I’m taking my vacation time early. Besides, I wanted to spend some time with you and your mom.”

Kyle nodded before glancing over at Jason’s hiding spot. “Well, thanks for telling me. Maybe you should-”

“I’m not done yet,” Hal added before reaching out and gripping Kyle’s shoulder. The teen swallowed nervously as Hal continued, “Your mom didn’t want to say anything but we both talked about and we think you’re old enough to hear this… She couldn’t bring herself to tell you but it’s not good.”

Jason could see moisture beginning to form in Kyle’s eyes as his voice began to crack. “Is… She’s okay, r-right?”

Hal swallowed the lump in his throat before adding, “The doctor said she has maybe two weeks at the most.”

Tears began falling as Kyle choked out, “No… No!”

Hal reached out to pull Kyle into his chest. Fists went flying as he shoved hard against his stepfather. Hal’s eyes brimmed with tears as he just sat there taking a few shoves before catching Kyle’s wrists and ordering, “Look at me. It’s okay, Kyle. No matter what happens, I’ve got you. I’m not going to leave you, kiddo.”

Jason bit his lip as he saw images of his dead mother on the floor surrounded in a pool of her own vomit. He could see the flames engulfing the jet. He could see the bodies of those people in the alley slumping against the pavement into an ocean of blood. 

Lost in his own memories, Jason didn’t know how long they stayed like that before Hal planted a kiss against Kyle’s forehead before mumbling, “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Kyle cast a quick glance at the closest before Hal led him out of the room to pick up something for dinner. Jason stayed rooted to the ground for a solid ten minutes before cracking the closest door open. Seeing how he was alone; he quickly pulled his clothes back into place before creeping out of Kyle’s bedroom. 

Maura was seated on the couch with the blankets bundled around her as she casually muted the TV before turning to look at the wide-eyed teen. “I trust you know how to behave like a perfect gentleman around my baby?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good. He’s really going to need you in a few weeks… I’ll see you later, Jason.”

“Yes Ma’am,” the boy muttered before hurrying back to his own apartment. 

Maura’s smirk quickly turned into a frown. She’d never get to see them go to prom together.

Dick downed the last of his beer just as the familiar scent of orange blossoms filled his nostrils. A smile tugged against his lips as Kori sat don in the barstool beside him. She smiled back before adding, “Funny to see you on this side of the bar.”

“Yeah. I’m a cop now. I’m off duty too if you’re wondering.”

“I’ve always loved a man in uniform,” Kori purred before resting her hand against his thigh. 

“Kori!”

Kori immediately paled at the sound of the voice calling her name. Dick pulled himself up to his full 5’10” height as the man towered over him. 

“Look, buddy. I think you need to leave. You’re upsetting the lady and the other patrons,” Dick threatened. 

The man shook his head before growling, “I’m taking my wife home.”

Dick’s eyes widened as he stole a glance at Kori, who swallowed. “I did file for divorce again.”

“Again?”

Jason pulled the mac and cheese off the stove before dumping it into one bowl. The tiny nagging Alfred-like voice in his head chided him for not saving any for his brother. Jason rolled his eyes before dividing the meal into two bowls. 

The teen tried not to flinch as the door was thrown open by Dick, who had already began yanking his tie and gun belt off. Before Jason could even say anything, Dick growled, “We need to talk.”

Jason swallowed a forkful of pasta before shrugging. Dick’s anger deflated a bit as a small bowl of macaroni was slid over to him. 

“Figured you might be hungry,” Jason softly mumbled.

Dick exhaled slowly before asking, “I want you to tell me the truth. Are you dealing-”

“You think I’m doing drugs after what happened with my mom!” Jason exploded. 

“What else am I supposed to think?” Dick asked before slamming Jason’s knife into the counter between them. The teen’s eyes widened as Dick growled, “What the fuck was this doing at a homicide case this morning!”

“I… uh… I don't know.”

“I could lose my job, Jason. I could go to jail for taking that.”

Jason swallowed before murmuring, “I can’t tell you.”

“I’m trying to protect you. Just tell me what happened. All I want is the truth.”

Jason shook his head before his eyes flickered over to the door. Dick practically leapt across the counter and seized his arms. Jason felt like he suddenly going to suffocate. There was no way out. 

“What happened!”

“No, I can’t.”

“Jason! You tell me now or we’re both going down to the station and having a nice, long talk with the captain.”

“No-”

“One,” Dick began as Jason twisted in his grasp.

“Dickie-”

“Two.”

“Please.”

“Thr-”

“I can’t because he’ll kill you!”

Thomas took his time shopping. He enjoyed the children but the teenagers were his favorite. They had the most fight in them after all. He came to a stop outside of the cage containing a blue eyed boy with dark hair and narrowed eyes. 

Turning to Roman, he smiled. “I’ll take that one.”

“I’m not surprised. He is your type. Name’s Caleb. He’s a sixteen year old runaway,” Roman replied before nodding to one of his men.

The struggling teen was unchained from the tiny dog cage before being dragged away to Thomas’ car. Thomas watched as they restrained and gagged the boy before finally removing the shock collar. 

“This will be your fourth you’ve bought from me in less than a month.”

Thomas shrugged. “Last one couldn’t seem to hold his breath for long.”

Sionis merely raised an eyebrow before continuing, “So many boys… Do you remember your first?”

_“Remember Bruce, this is just a game between the two of us,” eighteen year old Thomas whispered._

_“I don’t think I want to play anymore,” Bruce sniffled before being backhanded by his brother._

_“I didn’t say you had a choice… Don’t cry, Brucie. It’s fun, remember? It’s our little secret. It’s how a family shows they love each other.”_

_Bruce nodded reluctantly as his brother undid his zipper. A few hours later, the two brothers were seated with their parents at the table. Martha’s eyes lingered on the slight bruise on Bruce’s face._

_“Bruce, darling, where did you get that?”_

_Thomas froze as Bruce shrugged. "It was just a game, Mommy.”_

_Thomas Sr. leaned forward in his chair before asking, “What kind of game were you playing, son?”_

_“It’s a secret game about how you show someone you love them.”_

_Thomas Sr. nodded before asking, “Why don’t you show me how to play?”_

_The “game” had barely begun before Martha broke out into tears, Thomas Jr. began to sweat, and Thomas Sr. looked as if he could vomit at any second. Desperate to save himself, Thomas Jr. cried out, “Dad, I’m so sorry. It must have been Alfred.”_

_Officers arrived within the hour. Alfred was quickly handcuffed and led to the back of a police car._

_Bruce immediately began to cry. “Where are they taking Alfred?”_

_“He’s a bad man son. What he was doing to you was no game. It’s a very bad thing… Don’t worry. You’ll never see him again,” his father promised as Bruce shook his head._

_“But, Alfred didn’t do it! Tommy said it was just a game you play to show you love someone!”_

_A taser struck him in his side the moment his hands wrapped around his little brother’s neck. Alfred was quickly released with apologies pouring from his parents’ lips as Bruce hugged the old man. Thomas was loaded into the back of the squad car and driven directly to Arkham Asylum. No one ever came to visit him the four long years he stayed trapped in that asylum. He could only seethe to himself and his roommate, a man named Joseph Chilton, who suffered from schizophrenia._

_“You know Joe, they’re releasing you tomorrow as long as you continue to take your medication,” Thomas purred._

_“It makes the voices stop.”_

_“Yes, but it only works for so long… I know how to make it stop permanently.”_

_“How?”_

_“The voices told me that they’ll leave you alone forever if you do one thing for them._ ”

_“What?”_

_“Kill Thomas and Martha Wayne.”_

Thomas swallowed before flashing Roman a smile. “Of course. I remember them all. You know where to send the bill. Roman.”

“Always a pleasure, Thomas,” he replied before turning back to his inventory while Thomas climbed into his limo. 

He eyed his new toy writhing on the floor with interest. Pouring himself a glass of wine, Thomas reclined against the plush leather before saying, “You know I didn’t always have this. It took years to reclaim what was mine.”

_Bruce stood there crying into Alfred’s chest as the two of them stared mournfully at the freshly dug graves before them. Thomas had to keep himself from rolling his eyes as he approached the only two souls remaining from the funeral._

_“They’re in a better place, Master Bruce,” Alfred solemnly replied._

_Coming up behind them, Thomas muttered, “Yes, no place quite like Hell.”_

_"Tommy?” Bruce whimpered as Alfred only pulled the boy closer._

_“Master Bruce, go inside. Now,” Alfred ordered before pushing him in the direction of the manor._

_Bruce cast a glance at his older brother before complying with the butler’s request. Alfred’s eyes grew cold as they narrowed on the being before him. Thomas resented the urge to fall to his knees before the angry glare._

_“I do not know how you got out of the asylum and I do not care. You will leave these premises now,” Alfred ordered._

_“I’m here to reclaim what is rightfully mine, old man. You’re fired. Don’t worry. Bruce will be taken care of.”_

_Alfred shook his head, “I’m afraid not. You were written out of the will. Bruce is in my care until he becomes of age and then everything will become his.”_

_“No! I’m-”_

_“You are nothing but a sad and sick worm. You aren’t even human in my books. Now, leave. There is nothing here for you anymore. You step forward on this property or reach out to Bruce and I will not hesitate to kill you.”_

_Thomas swallowed against the rage in the old man’s eyes before nodding. “Just you wait. I’ll get even.”_

_With his tail tucked between his legs, he went crawling straight to Lex Luthor. Years went by. His brother went from a boy to man. He’d missed every opportunity… He had no interest in men. He only wanted what they told him he couldn’t have._

Starring into the defiant eyes that had become clouded with fear, Thomas smiled.


	7. Sing Your Hearts Out, Sing it Loud

Chapter 7: Sing Your Hearts Out, Sing it Loud

Amy couldn’t take it any longer. She’d wanted to believe that there could be some good in the kid but stealing evidence on his first day? God, there really was no hope for this city. With a heavy heart, she slowly approached the chief’s office. Her hand froze on the doorknob when she heard him exclaim, “You dumbassess! You morons get caught stealing drugs by the kid on his first day!”

She whispered, “Grayson?”

A voice began, “Chief, we didn’t know he was there. Look, we’ll just pay him off-”

“No. He’s shiny. Boy won’t take a bribe… He’ll have to be taken care of… One of you check in with Rohrbach. Make sure she doesn’t know anything about this.”

Amy swallowed before slowly retreating back to her desk. She absentmindedly began fiddling with paperwork as Officer Grant Blake suddenly leaned over her desktop monitor. She fixed with a smile before asking, “Can I help you, Officer?”

“Evening Lieutenant… Everything alright with the newbie?”

Amy shrugged. “Well, he’s only had one day. I’m afraid I don’t know much about him. We worked a scene, he filed the evidence, went to see the chief and went home.”

Blake nodded as Amy responded, “Did you need something officer?”

“No, Lieutenant. Thank you.” Looking convinced, he bid Amy a goodnight before moving away. Amy watched him go before pulling her phone out and grabbing her keys. 

“Pick up, Rookie. Pick up. Please.”

“I can’t because he’ll kill you!”

Dick fell silent for a moment as he stared at his little brother’s panic-stricken face. Jason looked like he could break down at any moment. The teenager’s lip trembled as a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

_Dick wrapped an arm around Jason as they stared down at the coffins being lowered into the earth. Bruce was between his parents and Alfred. It’s how they would have wanted it._

_Dick pulled Jason closer as a single tear slid down the boy’s face. “They’re gone.”_

_“It’s okay, Jason. They’re in a better place.”_

_“Do you really believe that?”_

_“I don’t know what I believe anymore,” Dick admitted before guiding his younger brother away from the fresh graves._

_Jason didn’t bother responding as the two of them made their silent trek back to the manor. The two had barely made it inside before they froze. Thomas Wayne Jr. sat in the plush chair in front of the portrait of his parents with a glass of wine in his hand. A woman dressed in business suit sat beside him._

_She smiled at the two of them while Dick clutched Jason to his side even tighter than before. Thomas’ eyes danced with delight as she began her speech. “Hello, boys. I’m here to collect Jason. He’s been assigned to me. You’ll need to-”_

_“No! Dick, do something!” Jason cried gripping his brother’s hand like a lifeline._

_Dick stammered, “Y-you can’t take him. He’s supposed to stay with me. I’m his brother. I have custody. Jason’s my responsibility. Please.”_

_Thomas interrupted, “Unfortunately, that isn’t the case, Richard. You don’t have a brother. You don’t have any family left. My darling little brother never adopted you. And poor Jason was to be placed in Alfred Pennyworth’s care should something ever happen to poor Bruce. Well, they’re both gone… And right now, you’re both trespassing on my property. Richard signed over everything to me yesterday, isn’t that right?”_

_Jason’s eyes grew wide with betrayal as he pulled away from Dick. “You didn’t.”_

_“Jay, I-”_

_“We’re wasting time, gentlemen. Jason, you need to pack your things,” the woman interrupted as she reached for the boy’s hand._

_Jason dodged her hand before wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist. Dick hugged him back tightly as Jason whispered, “Don’t let them take me. You promised you weren’t going to leave me. You said we’d be okay. You promised. You promised me!"_

_Dick fell silent for a moment as he stared at his little brother’s panic-stricken face. Jason had already begun to break. The boy’s lip trembled tears began rolling down his cheeks. Tears began to form in Dicks eyes as well as he held Jason and muttered, “It’ll just be for a little while. I’ll come get you. I promise. I promise, Jay.”_

_Dick was practically in hysterics as Jason was dragged away from him kicking and screaming. Thomas merely enjoyed the show from his chair before commenting, “I’m thinking of redecorating. That old portrait needs to go, don’t you think?”_

_“Why are you doing this to us?” Dick whimpered._

_Thomas didn’t respond. Too drained to even move, Dick watched in horror as he ripped the portrait from the mantle before tossing it into the flames. Bruce’s beloved parents slowly began melting as Thomas shrugged, “You know what I want and you can make it stop whenever you’re ready.”_

Remorse flashed across Dick’s face. He slowly released his tight grip on Jason’s arms before cupping Jason’s cheek and swiping the tear away with his thumb. A reassuring smile forced itself onto Dick’s face as he soothed, “It’s okay, Jay. No one’s going to hurt you or me. I just need you to tell me what happened. Please.”

“I can’t.”

“Jay, please. Who threatened you? What happened?”

Jason shook his head before he turned and bolted. The teen threw the door wide open and nearly knocked straight into Kyle’s mother. Concern flashed across her face as she stared at the two brothers. 

“Are you alright?”

Dick slid over next to Jason and replied, “We’re fine. Thanks for asking. Everything okay? Did you need help with something?”

Maura studied Jason’s teary eyes and Dick’s forced smile before she replied, “Join us for dinner.”

Dick opened his mouth to decline before Jason nodded his head. “Okay. Thank you. We appreciate the offer.”

Jason didn’t miss the “we’ll talk about this later” look Dick had clearly inherited from Bruce. The two of them followed Maura across the hall. 

It was more awkward than anything. Jason merely pushed his spaghetti around on his plate, Kyle looked as if he could burst into tears at any second, Dick was too worried about Jason to eat, Maura was beyond exhausted, and Hal just looked as if he’d suddenly regretted every decision he’d ever made in life. 

“So, how was everyone’s day?” Maura asked as the company around her just stared at her. She merely smiled in response. “Come now. There’s a bright side to everything.”

Kyle shook his head before pushing back from the table. Jason caught sight of the tears threatening to fall as he disappeared into his room. Maura looked so grief stricken as Hal excused himself before following after the teenager. 

“We should go. Thank you for dinner. It was delicious,” Dick replied as Jason gave a slight nod in agreement. 

“You’re welcome. I’m sure next time everyone will be a bit more lively.”

Jason mumbled his thanks before darting across the hall. Dick moved to follow him before Maura reached out and placed a frail hand on his arm. Dick swallowed hard before muttering, “Yes Ma’am?”

“Richard, dear, is he… Are you both alright?”

He gave her a charming smile before muttering, “We’re fine.”

Maura didn’t look convinced yet she let go of Dick’s arm before nodding. “If you need anything, just ask Hal or me. Goodnight, dear.”

“Thank you and thank you for dinner again. Goodnight Mrs. Jordan,” Dick replied.

Feeling exhausted, Dick ran a hand through his hair as he shuffled across the patch of carpet to his apartment. Pulling out his phone to see Amy’s number flash across the screen, Dick muttered, “I’ll call her back in a minute.” 

All thoughts of calling her back vanished when he pushed the door open to find a Beretta 92FS, 9mm aimed between his eyes. Dick froze. His phone clattered onto the carpet as he held his hands up in surrender. There were two of them clad in black with masks over their faces and guns in their hands. No silencer on either weapon. 

“Come inside quietly and lock the door behind you.”

He’d been trained for hostage situations. All his training and instincts vanished like a flame from a candle in the wind. No hostage situation ever involved a gun against his little brother’s head. 

“Hope you don’t have any regrets, Grayson.”

_“Do you really think he’ll like me?” Jason asked nervously._

_Bruce beamed down at the boy before ruffling his hair. “He’s going to love you, son. Dick has always wanted a little brother and now he has one.”_

_Jason couldn’t help but smile back. He’d only been Bruce’s son for a few months but he’d yet to meet the teenager Bruce put so high on a pedestal. To be honest, he was a bit nervous. He’d always wanted a sibling and now he was about to finally get his wish. The eleven year old was practically bouncing on his toes when the door opened to reveal the Richard John Grayson everyone proudly spoke of._

_The laughter from the teenager immediately stopped when he spotted Jason. A frown flashed across his face before he quickly recovered and replaced it with a smile. A fake smile._

Alfred was quick to take his leave while Bruce, still smiling, wrapped his arms around his eldest. Dick loosely returned the hug. 

_“I’m glad you’re home, Chum. Christmas wouldn’t have been the same without you,” Bruce stated before gesturing Jason over. The billionaire slipped his hand on the boy’s shoulder before continuing, “This is Jason. I’ve adopted him-”_

_“How long?”_

_Bruce swallowed before murmuring, “I was going to tell you-”_

_“How long!” Dick snapped._

_“Five months.”_

_“Are you kidding me? I literally am in college for one semester and you replace me? What the fuck, Bruce?”_

_Bruce’s eyes widened in disbelief as he shook his head. All hope of having a brother shattered right before Jason’s eyes as he narrowed his eyes at the spoiled brat glaring at him. So much for gaining a brother._

“Jason, I’m sorry. I'm so sorry,” Dick whispered.

Thomas smirked down at his new toy’s attempts at defiance. The angry little mews and the constant thrashing were more entertaining than they were annoying. For now at least. The man couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the rope chaffing the pale skin and the enormous, bright red ball filling the boy’s mouth completely muffling his curses.

Thomas seized the teenager’s chin before purring, “Keep going. I like a little fight but not too much. You’ll learn or you’ll break.”

The boy yanked his chin free before glaring up at his captor, who smiled in return. Thomas began to undo his robe before a knock was heard from behind him. The man narrowed his eyes before looking back to find his one-eyed assassin casually leaning up against the doorway. 

“Can’t you see I’m busy?”

Slade crossed his arms before huffing, “I thought you wanted to hear my report.”

Thomas huffed before shrugging back into his robe. He turned on his heel and marched out of his playroom. The assassin lingered for a moment looking back at the pleading eyes begging for freedom. 

“Sorry, kid. If it’s any consolation, you’ll be dead by tomorrow after he hears what I have to say… Better you than my Joey,” Slade murmured in remorse before closing the door to the hidden and soundproofed room, sealing Caleb’s fate.

Slade exhaled slowly before heading out to find Thomas at his minibar with a glass of bourbon already in his hand. Walking past the expensive alcohol, crystal chandeliers, and rare artwork Slade joined his employer at the bar. 

“Richard is now one of BPD’s finest.”

“We’ll have to put a stop to that, won’t we?”

Slade merely grunted in acknowledgement before continuing, “Jason’s witnessed a murder. I had to intervene. He has no idea who I am and I doubt he’ll say anything after I threatened to kill big brother.”

“Brat is more trouble than he’s worth,” Thomas grumbled before adding, “I’d kill him if he wasn’t the only leverage I’d have over Richard.”

“Well, it looks like you’re about to have more. Grayson is seeing a supermodel. Kori Anders is quite the looker.”

The glass in Thomas’ hand was hurled across the room. Amber liquid sloshed onto the luxurious rug as bit of broken glass scattered against the baby grand piano. Thomas let out a hiss of rage before exclaiming, “Has she defiled him!”

“Yes.”

“How dare they! Did he not remember what happened to the Gordon girl and her father! Make sure she suffers too!”

_“Bruce, I think I’m going to ask Barbara to marry me.”_

_Bruce looked up from his morning paper to stare at his eldest in disbelief. He took in Dick’s anxious face before clearing his throat. “Son, I don’t think that’s the best idea right now. You’ve just turned eighteen. You’re still just a kid, Dickie. You-”_

_“She’s pregnant.”_

_Bruce nodded before murmuring, “There are other options. Have you thought about-”_

_“We’ve thought about everything, Dad. We know what we want. I couldn’t image myself ever loving anyone more. I want to live the rest of our lives together with our baby.”_

_A few months later, the engagement was publicly announced. Thomas could remember the exact moment he picked up the paper. She was glowing while the two of them held hands with a rock on her finger and his seed in her womb. It made him sick to his stomach. And his brother supporting them every step of the way. How dare they!_

_No matter. Commissioner Gordon was shot dead the next day and poor Barbara had been shot in the spine, completely paralyzing her from the waist down. The baby died inside of her. Needless to say, the Prince of Gotham was no longer engaged. And the King now had a new orphan to preoccupy himself with._

Kori poured her chardonnay to the brim of the glass. Just having to listen to her husband bitch was enough to drive any woman to drink. Whoever thought up the concept of arranged marriage be damned.

“I want a divorce,” she merely growled.

Karras shook his head before continuing, “And if I don’t? We can still make this work. Though, you running around is making this extremely hard.”

“Just sign the damn papers.”

“No.”

“Karras, you’re making my head explode!” Kori screamed.

Karras moved to reply before a bullet tore through his brain painted the kitchen and Kori scarlet. She screamed before dropping ton the ground just as a bullet ricochet into the cabinet behind her. Glass rained down all around her as he crawled behind the safety of the penthouse kitchen island. She cried out as a bullet struck her side. 

Collapsing onto the blood and glass covered marble flooring, Kori barely dared to breathe as she listened to the only sounds of approaching footsteps and the sound of the news in the background. Out of the reflection of the shattered wineglass she could see a man clothed in black with a rifle slung over his shoulder. A balaclava kept his identity hidden as he bent down to prod at her deceased husband. 

His attention quickly turned towards the tv as a reporter droned on about a shooting at a rundown apartment complex. The assassin fled quickly as Kori released the breath she’d dared to hold. Dragging herself through the glass and the blood, she reached for her cellphone. Red painted nails barely brushed against the screen before she dipped out of consciousness.


	8. Our Good Intentions are Wearing Out

Chapter 8: Our Good Intentions are Wearing Out 

Once upon a time, Jason would have loved to have seen Dick getting the shit beaten out of him. But, those times were gone. His brother was the only one left out of his ragtag family. And now Dick was going to die because Jason had opened his mouth.

It was all his fault. It had to have been the one-eyed man. Dick was going to die and it would be his fault forever. He’d just killed the last member of his found family. The second he’d ran through the door; Jason was thrown to the ground with a hand over his mouth while a zip tie secured his wrists behind his back. A rag had been tied over his mouth before a gun was pressed against his temple.

Dick didn’t even put up a fight. He’d given up the second he opened the door and locked eyes with Jason. Dick didn’t even struggle as his wrists were ziptied to the arms of a chair. Jason was quickly abandoned on a stool beside the kitchen island while the two intruders focused their attention on beating the shit out of his brother. 

Jason winced with every hit. He’d lost count of how many times they’d hit Dick. Every so often, the teen would glance over at his pocket knife still on the counter beside Dick’s gun and the forgotten mac n cheese. The boy’s chest heaved with fear as he glanced back at Dick currently spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the carpet. 

Dick’s lip was split. His nose and mouth were bloodied, and he’d definitely be sporting a black eye in the morning. If the chance for morning ever came. If he was even still alive. Just another person he’d failed.

_Jason sank down against the wall, heaving, as he clutched the stolen loaf of bread to his chest. He’d barely managed to escape the cops and the pissed store owner. It was just a loaf of bread, couldn’t they just let it go?_

_Catching his breath, Jason exhaled slowly as he watched a rat scurry across the floor anxious to catch the cockroach that had sped past. Tacky flowered printed wallpaper slowly peeled down the sides of their studio apartment in Crime Alley. The boy drew his threadbare jacket closer to himself as he shivered. No heat and no ac. Droplets of water slowly splattered against the carpet from where the roof leaked._

_“Mom, I got us dinner,” Jason called out before climbing to his feet. He shuffled over to the cracked bathroom door and knocked before pushing it open._

_“Mom!”_

_Catherine lay face down in a pool of her own vomit._

Making up his mind, Jason quietly got to his feet before reaching for the knife. They weren’t going to hurt him anymore. Dick was the last of their ragtag family and Jason was not about to lose his brother.

.

Thomas couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Luthor’s demeaning growl at him from across the table at the boardroom of Lex Corp. Honestly, it wasn’t fault the damn project was so expensive. Strange could have chosen a cheaper route. And yet, here he was listening to the two of them bitch. 

Strange continued, “We need more funding if I am to finish. That and one last subject for the final serum.” 

Luthor’s gaze narrowed at Thomas, who shrugged. “It’s not my fault, Lex. Queen and Kord wouldn’t have gone through with it.”

“You don’t know that for sure. With the proper motivation, anyone would-”

“Then why don’t we go motivate them? I’m sure Queen could spare a million or two if it came down to getting his precious drug addict back in one piece. Kord would probably sell his company if it meant getting to screw his boytoy one last time.”

Luthor’s scowl seemed to deepen as he replied, “I’ll leave that to you. Since, you cost us this deal, you’re going to find a way to handle it. While you’re solving our funding issue, I’ll even leave you to find us another specimen to Hugo’s specifications.”

“Fine.”

Thomas stood up before inclining his head at the two seated before him. Honestly, they were a pain in his side. Was Project Injustice even worth it at this point anymore?

No, it had to be. They’d had invested too much. Everything would be fine. It had to be fine. 

Thomas’ thought process was interrupted by the sudden ringing of his cellphone. He accepted the unregistered call.

“We have a problem in Bludhaven.”

.

To say Dick was exhausted was an understatement. The trail of bloodied saliva slowly slid down his neck staining the white shirt of his uniform. The men looming over him were cops, sworn to uphold the law and protect the innocent. Yet, they were nothing more than petty criminals. Justice was dead in this town. And to think, he thought he could make a difference. 

One of them growled, “Come on, Grayson. Just tell us who you told and all of this stops.”

Dick shook his head before muttering, “Let my brother go first and I’ll talk. He’s just a kid.”

The two intruders swapped glances before one of them grabbed a knife. “Tell us what you know or you start losing fingers.”

The other placed his hand on his partner’s wrist and shook his head. “I don’t think pain’s the right motivation here… We’re not getting anywhere with him. But, we might get somewhere with baby brother.”

Dick’s face darkened as a deadly curled from his lips. “You touch my brother and it will be the last thing you ever do.”

One of them gulped from the shear viciousness of the threat while the other smirked. A gun was soon jammed against his temple along with the command of keeping his mouth shut. Dick didn’t even give the gun a second thought as a knife welding crooked cop inched towards Jason. 

“Nothing personal kid,” the intruder shrugged before resting the tip of the knife on Jason’s cheek.

“Wait!” Dick cried.

The man turned to give Dick a triumphant smirk before a blade sank into his shoulder. The man cried out in pain as Jason rolled across the counter taking Dick’s gun with him. Dick’s mouth fell open in shock as the man holding the pistol to his head seemed too stunned to even do anything. 

Pulling the gag from his mouth, Jason aimed the sights down at the man, who regained his senses enough to use Dick as a human shield. Dick swallowed at the sight of the thin trail of blood slowly sliding down Jason’s wrist. 

“Let him go!” Jason ordered.

The criminal closest to the teen slowly pulled the pocketknife from his shoulder as he glowered, “You little shit! I’ll kill you both!” before springing at Jason just as the teen pulled back on the trigger. 

“Jason!” Dick screamed before slamming his head back as hard as possible.

The man’s nose shattered with a satisfying crunch as the other slumped to the floor clutching his stomach. The two brothers exchanged worried glances before their door burst open with Hal Jordan standing there with a pump action shotgun. 

“Dick! Jason! What the fuck is going on!” he shouted as Kyle came up behind him. “Kyle! Get back inside and stay with your mother like I told you!”

“I just wanted to check on my boyfriend!” Kyle shouted as Dick and Hal stared at the teen in shock. 

All eyes were on the two teens. No one noticed the criminal with the broken nose inching towards his gun. 

.

Amy prayed that she wasn’t too late as she pounded up the steps of Dick’s apartment building. Damn kid. She didn’t trust him but she didn’t want to see him dead either. She practically slid to a stop when she came to stand before his door.

She found a scene completely unexpected. Blood spattered the apartment but the biggest concern was the lack of bodies. A singular chalk outline of a body made her freeze in her tracks.

“Oh God no,” she mumbled before the sound of movement coming from the bedroom caught her attention.

“What the hell is going on?” Amy mumbled as she took a look around to find a sickly looking woman and a teenager in the bedroom neatly folding a set of clothes into a bag. 

The woman replied, “We’ve already given our statements. We’re just going to send some fresh clothes and-”

“Where are they? Where’s officer Grayson and Jason?”

“Bludhaven General.”

.

At the moment, Jason couldn’t help but scowl. He hated hospitals. They smelt of death an unaffordable bills and sickness and sadness. He just wanted to go home and forget everything that happened. 

But, they weren’t releasing Dick until tomorrow. Maybe. Jason fingered the bandage around his wrist from where he’d nicked himself with his knife. He almost lost his brother. They could’ve killed him. He didn't even know what they wanted and why they came.

Jason curled around himself in the hard plastic chair of the waiting room as he dared to glance up at Hal seated beside him. The man hadn’t said one word to him.  
Kyle’s outburst had distracted everyone that no one had even bothered to pay the intruder any trouble until he picked up his gun and emptied a bullet in Dick causing Hal to fire back with deadly force. Everything else had been a blur. 

“Your brother will be fine,” Hal mumbled finally breaking the silence between them. 

Jason merely nodded in response as a nurse approached them instructing Jason that he could go in. Hal excused himself to find Maura and Kyle. He promised he’d be back before leaving the boy to follow the nurse and the doctor. 

“He’ll be fine. It was just a graze. We just want to keep him overnight to make sure. He’s still sleeping but he’ll come around in a bit.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Jason mumbled before entering the room. 

He stared down at the sleeping form of his brother in silence before taking his hand. Jason exhaled slowly as he mumbled, “Don’t worry. You’ll be back to your annoying pain in the ass self in a little while.”

“Jason.”

Jason whirled around to find Dick’s partner awkwardly standing beside the door. She held a McDonald’s bag clenched in her hand and wore a hesitant smile on her face.

“You come to finish the job?” he growled.

Amy looked taken back before shaking her head. “No, I came to make sure you were both alright… I thought you might be hungry and-”

“Why?”

Amy felt herself breaking down as she watched the teenager defensively standing over his older brother. All she could think about were her own children. Amy sat the bag on a chair before drawing a pocketknife. Jason’s eyes immediately widened. 

She continued, “You know, I thought Grayson might be dirty at first but then I put two and two together. This is your knife, isn’t it? I’ve found at two different crime scenes. Grayson isn’t dirty. He’s just a protective big brother.”

Jason didn’t say anything as she placed the knife beside the greasy bag. He crossed his arms before muttering, “You gonna arrest me?”

“No but I want you to tell me what happened. Are you and your brother in danger?”

Jason merely shook his head as a knock pounded against the door before it was thrown open by Kyle. “I’m glad you’re okay! We got you and your brother some clothes and-” he began before breaking off as he stared at the officer for the second time that night.

“Jason, we’ll talk again later. If you get hungry,” Amy replied before gesturing to the bag before taking her leave.

Kyle embraced Jason, who squeezed him back in return. 

“You know, they’re kind of cute together,” Dick mumbled. 

“Dick You’re awake!” Jason exclaimed before practically throwing himself at his older brother.

“Alright, Kyle. We’ll give them some time. Call if you need anything,” Maura sweetly offered before ushering her two out of the room. 

“You alright, Little Wing?” Dick asked as he reached for Jason’s bandaged wrist.

“’m fine. I-” Jason began before the door opened yet again. 

Dick flinched as Thomas strolled into the room with Slade at his heels. The monster nodded at Jason. Slade snatched the boy up with an arm snaked around his waist and a hand plastered firmly over his mouth. 

“Jason!” Dick cried before he found his wrists pinned against the bed by Thomas while Slade manhandled Jason into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. 

“Shhhh, Richard. You don’t want to make me more upset than I already am, do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but I've had a lot of issues this semester. Grad school, family health issues, as well as mental health including depression and anxiety are really impacting my life right now. I hope to update everything soon.


End file.
